¿Amistad o amor?
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Tratando de conseguir a la chica de sus sueños... Quizá alguien se crea abandonado en el camino. Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: El potterverso es de J. K. Rowling , ya sabéis, si por mi fuera Sirius nunca habría muerto…

_Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

N/A: Vale, típico tópico, pero ando un poco seca de ideas. Aparte, me encantan James y Sirius. Y… bueno, no se me da muy bien hacer hablar a los personajes, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

La amistad es el único cemento que siempre mantiene unido al mundo. —**Woodrow Wilson**

Paseaban sin prisa por los corredores del gran castillo, hacia la clase de Encantamientos del profesor Flitwick. Era una cálida mañana de junio y una suave brisa soplaba agitando el pelo de Lily Evans. Esto no pasó desapercibido para James, ni eso, a su vez, para Sirius, que iba a su lado seguido indiscretamente por un séquito de admiradoras. Sonrió ampliamente y le dio un codazo a su amigo, animándole a hacer lo que tenía en mente. James asintió con una mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa confiada que mostraba sus dientes perfectos. Aligeró el paso hasta ponerse a la altura de la pelirroja, mientras su amigo era engullido por sus fans.

Tenía planeado decir una frase elocuente. Tenía planeado lanzarle una mirada irresistible y prepararse para sostenerla entre sus brazos cuando ella se desmayara. Pero entonces recordó que era Lily Evans, y decidió ser un poco más sutil.

– Hola, Lily – dijo con suavidad, susurrando en su oreja. Ella no pareció sobresaltarse.

– James – contestó, poniendo en su voz todo el veneno que le fue posible.

– Esta noche, en la sala común, a las doce. Te enseñaré algo – se acercó un poco más, pero se alejó en seguida y volvió con su amigo, que le miraba con curiosidad.

– Ni en tus mejores sueños, Potter – gritó Lily desde delante.

– ¿He de suponer que ha ido mal? – bromeó Sirius, ante la fugaz expresión de decepción que sólo él advirtió en el muchacho.

– Vendrá – fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

El fuego crepitaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, proyectando delgadas sombras sobre la cara de James. Llevaba esperando dos horas, sentado frente al hogar, hipnotizado por el baile de las llamas.

Sirius se decidió a salir de su escondite, en las escaleras, y fue a sentarse al lado de su amigo.

–Ya es muy tarde – dijo con suavidad, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

–Vendrá – repitió el joven mago, como si de un hechizo se tratase.

– No esta vez, amigo, no esta vez.

– ¿Qué es lo que hago mal? – preguntó a Sirius, sin apartar los ojos del fuego.

– No eres tú, James. Tú eres genial. Sólo tienes que insistir más, eso es todo. El que la sigue la consigue.

– Ya lo sé. No pienso rendirme. Conseguiré enamorarla, lo juro. Es sólo que quizá debería cambiar de táctica…

– ¿A cuál? Si utilizas alguna táctica para atraer chicas que yo no conozca, y si la consigues con ella, me quitaré el sombrero ante ti, mi querido James. Pero ya te digo yo que es imposible – Sirius soltó una carcajada ante semejante posibilidad, y le dio una palmada en el hombro al chico, que seguía con la vista fija en la chimenea.

– Nada es imposible para mí, y lo sabes, Black – sonrió entonces el muchacho, incorporándose, y dando aquella cita por perdida.

– Lo sé Potter, lo sé. Lo sé muy bien. Y estaré encantado de que me lo vuelvas a demostrar.

Ambos subieron la escalera de vuelta a su dormitorio, bromeando en voz baja.

Sirius miró de reojo a James, preguntándose cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían estar tan unidas. Él sujetaba la mano de Lily por debajo de la mesa y le lanzaba miradas cómplices y cariñosas a su novia, que sonreía. Era el banquete de Navidad de su último curso en Hogwarts, era una noche especial que, al menos él, iba a vivir con total normalidad. No sabía si podría decir lo mismo de su amigo… volvió a mirarle de reojo. Y ahí estaba. Igual que antes. Parecía como si ya no tuviera tiempo para él…

– No te sientas celoso, Sirius – le comentó Remus desde detrás de su copa.

– No estoy celoso. Me alegro mucho por ellos – se apresuró a contestar el mago.

– Claro, todos nos alegramos. Pero que estén juntos no significa que nos vaya a dejar de lado – Remus, como siempre, había dado en el clavo.

– Pues últimamente me da esa impresión.

– Sólo es una fase. ¡Por Dios, si no llevan saliendo casi nada! – el licántropo se sirvió más zumo de calabaza.

– El tiempo suficiente… – Sirius volvió a mirar a James.

– Donde el amor no florece, la amistad prevalece.

– ¿Y qué pasa donde el amor florece?

– Donde florece, la amistad se enaltece.

Y ante eso, Sirius se tuvo que callar.


End file.
